


Eating Out

by BoStarsky



Series: Kylux Porn Adventures [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux worries about the food budget, Kylo ren is a bottomless pit, M/M, a slight return to crack, especially the kind with feelings, porn is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Ren gets treated and Hux has a plan





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with feelings is more difficult than it has any right to be. So not happy with this, but I have to start somewhere or I'll never learn

Any dinner you can get on the Finalizer isn’t much to brag about, it meets all a body needs to function at its best, but is otherwise dull and flavourless. Any piece of meat is tough like the sole of a boot, any vegetable cooked into a mash like you’d feed an infant. Never in his military career has Hux seen someone pack it away with half as much enthusiasm as Kylo Ren. By the time Hux is half way through his own plate of rubbish Ren has hoovered his clean. Perhaps it’s because he’s eager for what Hux has promised him, but he’s seen the knight’s workout routine and is leaning more towards Ren just being the human equivalent of a trash compactor. He even stares longingly at Hux’s plate as if the Order doesn’t feed him enough as it is. He’s seen the manifests, he’s well aware of the frightening amount of protein bars Ren consumes on a monthly basis. 

However, tonight isn’t about Ren’s eating habits, it’s about making up for what he did so he indulges the knight by nudging his own plate over in silent invitation. Kylo hesitates for all of two seconds before chowing down what’s left, Hux can only hope this won’t spoil his plans. Not for the first time he wishes he never had the misfortune of walking in on Ren and Phasma having a very obnoxious farting competition for a crowd of speechless troopers in an empty conference room. 

Once all the food is gone Ren doesn’t seem to know what to do with himself, unsure how to proceed now that his little game has been exposed. Hux doesn’t miss the cock hungry porn star in the slightest. It’s clear that he expects Hux to take charge like always, lucky for him Hux has everything planned out. It doesn’t hurt to be prepared. 

Having Ren spread out on his bed is simply the greatest thing he has ever seen, he looks so vulnerable without his heavy robes, soft light casting shadows in every dip of his body. Pure, physical perfection. 

Ren twitches anxiously when Hux touches him, hard muscle softening when no pain is forthcoming. He can’t blame Ren for keeping his eyes open though. 

Starting at the top Hux traces Ren’s every feature, first with his fingers, lips following closely. He takes his time, touching every inch until Ren is soft and pliant under his hands, asking for more. Every whimper, every sigh is like music to his ears, tonight he is going to make Kylo Ren scream in pleasure. 

Having explored all within his reach he nudges Kylo in the side, wordlessly asking him to turn over. Nothing could have prepared him for Ren’s sudden hesitance or the faded bruise on his upper back, the bruise Hux left there. There’s barely a shadow left, but it stands as a stark reminder of how he hurt his knight. Never again. A gasp cuts through the sudden silence when Hux puts his lips on the remnants of that bruise hoping that it’s understood as the plea for forgiveness it is. 

He gives Ren’s back the same attention he gave his front, kissing and caressing the pale skin before him, fingers idly tracing patterns between moles and scars. 

He supposes he might have been holding onto a little too much hope in regards to shaving, but at least Ren did clean thoroughly, the scent of soap still fresh on his skin, but picking pubic hair out of his teeth is not something he particularly enjoys. He tells himself he could move on and Kylo would never know. If only he hadn’t planned this to be a major part of the night's proceedings. Oh well, he’s done worse. 

Whatever protestations he had vanishes in a blink when Ren squeaks in surprise at the first pass of his tongue. Firm cheeks tense until Hux makes a second pass, by the third stroke he’s opening to the idea, pushing back to meet the questing tongue. 

Feeling Ren come apart from his tongue alone is quite possibly the hottest thing Hux has ever experienced. Thank Snoke for soundproof quarters, if not for the thick walls everyone would know the sound of Kylo coming untouched, sobbing with pleasure. Hopefully the flickering lights were contained as well. 

His ministrations have left Ren sensitive and loose making it easy to slip two fingers inside where he can prod against his prostate. Despite of how ready Kylo is for him he takes his time, coaxing him back to hardness before he introduces a third finger, each thrust different from the next in an effort to see just how many noises he can draw out of the man beneath him. By the time he slicks himself up Kylo is a quivering mess on his bed, exactly how Hux wants him. 

By the time they both pass out from exhaustion and satisfaction he’s managed to bring Ren off three times, the last orgasm resulting in blown lights and a few hovering objects. A job well done he should think.


End file.
